This invention relates a connecting apparatus and a robot, and more particularly, is applicable to a connecting apparatus for connecting components and a robot using the connecting apparatus.
Heretofore, as shown in FIG. 13 and FIG. 14, in a connecting apparatus 41 for connecting components, the apparatus for connecting selectively and removably lower components 43, 44 which are different size to one upper component 42 by a mechanical and electrical connecting means 45 is generally limited to one type in the shape, structure, and size of the mechanical and electrical connecting means 45, regardless of the size of the lower components 43, 44.
Therefore, the following problems are easy to occur. As shown in FIG. 13, in a case where the size of the lower component 43 is smaller than that of the upper component 42, the size of the mechanical and electrical connecting means 45 becomes too larger than that of the lower component 43, thereby the lower component 43 is needed to be large so as to fix into the size of the mechanical and electrical connecting means 45. And as shown in FIG. 14, in a case where the size of the lower component 44 is larger than that of the upper component 42, the size of the mechanical and electrical connecting means 45 becomes too smaller than that of the lower component 44, thereby the strength of the connecting means 45 becomes insufficient.
Also, since the lower component 43 being small size has low power consumption and the lower component 44 being large size has high power consumption, when the size of the mechanical and electrical connecting means 45 is only one type regardless of the size of the lower components 43, 44 which are different size, the electric current which can flow through the connecting means 45 is restricted. Thereby, as shown in FIG. 14, when the lower component 44 being large size is connected to the upper component 42, it is impossible to flow a large amount of electric current which fits into the large size of the lower component 44. That is, there is a problem that the power consumption which is needed by the large size of the lower component 44 can not be supplied sufficiently.
This invention is to solve the above problems, and to provide a connecting apparatus for connecting so as to fit into the size of the lower component when a plurality of lower components which are different size are selectively and removably connected to an upper component by a mechanical and electrical connecting means, and to provide a robot using the connecting apparatus.
To solve the above problems, according to this invention, the connecting apparatus provides a plurality of mechanical and electrical connecting means which are arranged according to a regulation in the upper component, and provides, in each of the lower components which are different size selectively connected to the upper component, a plurality of mechanical and electrical connecting means being set to the number corresponding to the mechanical and electrical connecting means of the upper component and corresponding to the size of these lower components.
As a result, when the lower components which are different size are selectively and removably to the upper component, the connecting apparatus can commonly use the mechanical and electrical connecting means of the upper component, and at the same time, can connect by the mechanical and electrical connecting means being the size fitting into the size of the lower component.
The connecting apparatus and the robot constructed as described above give the following effects.
In the connecting apparatus according to claim 1, when the lower components which are different sizes are selectively and removably connected to the upper component, it is connected by the mechanical and electrical connecting means having the size corresponding to the size of the lower component, commonly using the mechanical and electrical connecting means of the upper component. Thereby, various lower components having different sizes can be freely connected to the upper component. At the time, it can be connected with the connection strength corresponding to the size of the lower component and the electric current corresponding to the size of the lower component can be supplied.
In the connecting apparatus according to claim 2, the mechanical connecting means is composed of a plurality of connection holes and connection pawls, and the electrical connecting means is composed of main connection terminals which are arranged at predetermined positions and sub-connection terminals which are connected at a plurality of connection holes, and connection pawls. Thereby, the binding strength according to the connection holes and the connection terminals is effectively used so as to obtain the stable electrical connection, and simultaneously, the simplification of the construction can be realized.
In the robot according to claim 3, a plurality of robot constituting units can be selectively and removably connected to a plurality of planes of common body unit by the mechanical and electrical connecting means. Thereby, Robots having various shapes can be constructed freely and easily.
In the robot according to claim 4, a plurality of robot constituting units are composed of the head unit, the tail unit, the leg units, and the wheel units. Thereby, Robots having various shapes which resembles an animal such as a dog and a cat can be constructed freely and easily.